


afire love

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, baekxing being baekxing, i might've cried while i wrote this baekxing make me emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Just because Yixing hasn't been in Korea in awhile, doesn't mean the love he has for his members has changed. If anything, his love for Baekhyun has grown stronger.





	afire love

**Author's Note:**

> baekxing just won't leave me alone this year i guess but i'm okay with that. this was not the birthday fic i planned for baekhyun but w/e we can pretend, i've just been so emo about the fact yixing's been gone for so long that this just took over my brain for the past few days. i hope u enjoy!
> 
> as always, thank u to bianca for helping me through this ilu bb ❤

When Yixing touches down in Korea again, it feels a little like coming home. It's been so long, the longest he’s been away since he can even remember, and it's both weird and exciting to be back.

He only has a few days, for some meetings with the group and management, but honestly Yixing doesn't even care about that. All he wants is to see the members again, the guys he misses when he's alone with all his heart.

He requested to go through VIP, because he wanted his return to be a surprise, didn't want any fans to happen to find out and alert the others all over SNS. He’s shuttled back to the dorm through familiar streets, anxiety bubbling up inside him. Maybe they won't be excited to see him, after being away for so long. There's only so many phone calls and pixelated Skype conversations can do when there's so much going on that none of them are even sure about the right course of action.

But Yixing tries not to think about that now. He lets those thoughts dictate too much of his life already, spent too many sleepless nights letting it all run through his head again and again.

He doesn't want that right now. All he wants is to see the other members and forget, for awhile.

"CBX are at a photoshoot, but Kyungsoo should still be in your dorm. The others should be in there's, unless Chanyeol's at his studio," his manager says when they arrive. "We'll head over to the company in a couple of hours, so get some rest now if you need it."

"Okay," Yixing says with a smile, shoulders his bag, and heads up.

He stops by the other dorm first, letting himself in with the key code all of them know, and stepping inside. It's loud. He can already hear Sehun and Jongin bickering over the sound of Chanyeol's familiar guitar. He must have decided not to work at his studio this morning.

When he turns the corner, he sees them. Sehun and Jongin are playing video games on the couch but mostly wrestling each other instead, and Chanyeol is watching with an amused smile on his face as he strums his guitar. The only one missing is Junmyeon, so he might be in his room and that's fine. Yixing can surprise him later.

The other three haven't noticed him yet, so he quietly sets his bag down and heads over, then taps Sehun on the shoulder. "Mind if I play?" he asks as Sehun jerks around.

Sehun’s mouth goes slack and he drops his controller. On the screen, he dies. Yixing fights off a laugh as Chanyeol and Jongin both look up at him like he’s a ghost, and there's silence for a long beat before Sehun is practically launching himself over the couch to tackle Yixing into the ground with a loud thud.

"You're asking if you can _play_? Seriously?" he yells. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Yixing laughs.

"Get off him, Sehun," Chanyeol says, grabbing Sehun by back of his hoodie and yanking him off like he’s a scruffy puppy. Chanyeol holds out a hand and Yixing takes it, hauls himself to his feet. and peers up at the both of them.

"Did you guys get even taller?" he demands and Chanyeol laughs while Sehun beams, nodding his head proudly.

"Maybe you just shrunk while you were away hyung," says Jongin, coming up beside them and slinging an arm around Yixing's shoulders. "You'll be as small as Junmyeon-hyung soon."

Yixing gasps in outrage, pushing Jongin aside as he cackles, and then, as if summoned by someone making fun of his height, Junmyeon appears from his room, grumbling about something under his breath.

"Why’re you being so loud out here I’m--" He stops in his tracks when he sees Yixing and Yixing slowly grins at him, taking in his ruffled hair and sweats.

"Rough morning?" Yixing asks and Junmyeon seems to resurface from whatever plane of existence he just went to, and laughs as he strides over and pulls Yixing into a hug.

"Rough life," Junmyeon jokes, but when they pull back, Yixing can see the tiredness in his eyes, even through his surprise at finding Yixing in his dorm. Junmyeon is staring at him closely, too, and maybe he can see some of the same in Yixing, because the smile they share is small and full of understanding. Junmyeon squeezes the back of Yixing neck, hand sliding down to his shoulder to squeeze there, too. "You okay?" he asks and Yixing nods.

"Yeah," he says and that’s enough. Junmyeon smiles a little wider and nods back.

Sehun is butting back in, shoving Junmyeon aside and dragging Yixing to the couch. "Come play, hyung," he says demandingly and everyone disperses back to their seats while Junmyeon perches on the armrest beside Yixing.

"Have you gone back to your dorm yet?" he asks and Yixing shakes his head as he takes the controller from Sehun.

"I'll play a round and then go up to scare Kyungsoo," he says and Chanyeol perks up.

"Can I come with?" he asks and Yixing laughs, of course he can.

Yixing is terrible at video games so he dies more times in the next 30 minutes than Sehun or Jongin deem acceptable so Yixing hands the controller back off and stands. “Well, this has been fun, but I should go put my stuff away and shower or something before we all head to the company,” he says. 

“We’ll see you later, then,” Junmyeon says with a smile. Then, after a moment, “It’s really good to see you, Yixing.” 

Yixing wraps an arm around Junmyeon and plants a little kiss to his cheek, laughing when he darts away, spluttering. 

“Save that for Baekhyun,” he exclaims, turning pink in the face, and a little spark of heat fizzles throughout Yixing’s veins at the thought of Baekhyun. 

“Don’t worry,” he says with a grin as he picks up his backpack. “There’s plenty more waiting for him.” 

“Gross,” says Jongin, but Yixing just laughs as he and Chanyeol head up to the other dorm. It’s just a floor apart, but Chanyeol keeps conversation flowing easily, asking Yixing how he’s been, telling him about the songs he’s worked on lately, how he’s heard the piece Yixing wrote of Operation Love, and Yixing can’t help but smile the whole time, Chanyeol’s earnest enthusiasm is so familiar, so comforting. 

They quiet down when they enter the dorm. Yixing hears music playing, and the sounds of someone moving around, so Kyungsoo must be out of his room. He sets his bag down in the entryway and walks inside, Chanyeol moving slowly behind him, and they stop by the kitchen where Kyungsoo is humming under his breath and clearly cooking something on the stove. He hasn’t heard them come in either. 

Chanyeol is muffling his amusement behind a hand while he’s holding up his phone with the other, clearly recording, and Yixing waits until Kyungsoo’s not taste-testing his food to say, “Boo,” very loudly. 

Kyungsoo jumps. His spoon flies out of his hand and lands on the floor with a clatter, and Chanyeol doubles over laughing as Kyungsoo stares at them wide-eyed. “What the fuck, Park Chanyeol--” he says in a low voice, but then he blinks and seems to realize Chanyeol isn’t alone. “Yixing-hyung?” he says and when Yixing waves at him, any of his anger fades away into one of his bright smiles. “When did you get here?” 

“Maybe an hour ago,” Yixing says, walking around Chanyeol on the floor to give Kyungsoo a little one-armed hug. “Sorry for scaring you, we thought it’d be funny.” 

Kyungsoo just elbows him in reprimand, but he’s still smiling. “Don’t worry, I’ll get Chanyeol back for it later,” he says and Chanyeol whines as he picks himself up from the floor. 

“It was Yixing-hyung’s idea!” he protests but Kyungsoo ignores him. 

“Are you hungry, hyung?” he asks, picking up the spoon and cleaning it up at the sink. “I’m almost done and we can eat, there’s enough for you.” 

“What about me?” Chanyeol demands as he flops down into a chair at the table. 

“No,” Kyungsoo deadpans, but Yixing knows better and that Kyungsoo will probably hand Chanyeol a plate first. He turns to Yixing then and says, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were coming back.” 

“It was a surprise,” Yixing says. “I shocked the others before coming up here, but Minseok-hyung, Jongdae, and Baekhyun are still out, huh?” 

“They should be back soon though, so--wait,” Kyungsoo says, “Baekhyun doesn’t know you’re here?” 

“Nope,” Yixing says brightly and laughs at the way Kyungsoo’s eyes fill with something akin to horror. 

“Are we gonna have to live in the other dorm for the night?” he asks seriously and Yixing shoves him lightly, even as he feels himself grow hot in the face. “Hey, that’s a totally valid question. It’s been months, hyung, and you know how Baekhyun gets, and the two of you--well--” 

“You’re gonna be all over each other,” Chanyeol supplies with a lazy smirk. “Don’t even deny it.” 

“I’m not denying anything,” Yixing insists. “It’ll be fine, okay? We won’t make out in front of you or anything--” 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both snort at that. “We’ll believe that when we see it,” says Kyungsoo.

Yixing decides to go jump in the shower quickly, retrieving his bag from the entryway and heading into his and Baekhyun’s room to drop it off. He grabs a towel from the closet and steps into the shower, letting the warm water wash away the lingering smell of airplane and the worries he’d had earlier. Everyone was glad to see him, so far. He feels fuller, happier, than he has in a long time. 

He doesn’t stay too long, doesn’t want to miss when the others return, and he dries himself off as best as he can before darting back across the hall to his room, towel wrapped around his waist. Barely a minute later, he can hear the sudden familiar voices of Jongdae and Baekhyun, the two of them always louder when they're together, and they’re laughing about something as they walk into the dorm. 

Minseok says, “Oh hey, Chanyeol, what’re you doing here?” 

“Just keeping Kyungsoo company,” Chanyeol says while Kyungsoo says, “I didn’t invite him,” and Yixing laughs as he pulls on a clean shirt over his head, then rummages through his bag for underwear and jeans. 

“Is that food for us?” Jongdae asks as Yixing takes a deep breath and steps back out, walking down the hall. 

“No, it’s not,” Kyungsoo says and Yixing catches Kyungsoo swatting at Jongdae’s hand. He notices Yixing, standing by the couch, looking out over the group, and grins. “It’s for our long lost friend.” 

“Long lost friend?” Baekhyun laughs from where he’s attempting to steal food from Kyungsoo, too. “Who the fuck--” 

He stops speaking when Kyungsoo nods in Yixing’s direction and Yixing laughs as they all look at him, various degrees of surprise on their faces as they struggle to consolidate Kyungsoo’s words with Yixing’s appearance. 

When no one says anything for what feels like ages, Yixing crosses his arms over his chest and says, “Is this the kind of welcome I get?” 

That breaks Jongdae and Minseok, both of them abandoning the kitchen in favor of attacking Yixing in hugs. “What the hell, hyung!” Jongdae is yelling into his ear. “Warn a person when you just materialize out of nowhere!” 

“That wouldn’t make it much of surprise now, would it?” Yixing teases, patting Jongdae’s back. He looks over at Minseok and says, “Hey, hyung, how’s it going?” 

Minseok grins at him, reaching up to ruffle Yixing’s wet hair. “I’m good, Yixing-ah,” he says. “Are you?” 

“Yes,” he says honesty, because being back here, being back with his friends, his family--there’s no word for how good he feels. 

Minseok pats his shoulder and ends up heading off to his room, while Jongdae returns to the kitchen and shoves Chanyeol’s feet off a chair so he can sit down instead. Yixing meets Baekhyun’s eyes, then, Baekhyun who hasn’t moved even an inch from Kyungsoo’s side. He still looks a little stunned by Yixing, like he’s not sure what to do, so Yixing smiles softly at him and waves for him to come over. 

“Come here, Baekhyun-ah,” he says, and then, Baekhyun is moving, practically run across the room to throw himself against Yixing’s chest. Yixing stumbles back from the force of it, laughing, winding his arms around Baekhyun’s back and pulling him as close as possible. 

“You’re here,” Baekhyun is saying into the crook of Yixing’s neck. “You’re really here.” 

“Yeah,” Yixing whispers in return, hands moving to Baekhyun’s arms to rub gently up to his shoulders and then down to this elbows. “I am.” 

Baekhyun pulls back to look up at him, and his eyes are a little shiny, and he still looks stunned, like he can’t believe this is real. Yixing lifts up a hand to brush back his hair and that, maybe, does Baekhyun in, because he’s letting out this little shaky breath, cupping Yixing’s face in his hands, and kissing him fully on the mouth. 

Yixing only gets a moment to laugh in surprise before his sounds are swallowed up by Baekhyun’s lips. And this, more than anything, really feels like coming home. Baekhyun’s mouth, Baekhyun’s hands, Baekhyun’s warm body pressed up against his own, Baekhyun’s hair between his fingers, Baekhyun’s soft little moans, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, here, finally, in Yixing’s arms, right where he belongs. 

It’s Baekhyun who pulls back first, and he’s beaming now, even while he also looks seconds away from maybe crying. Yixing smiles down at him, heart full, and says, “I’ve missed you, Baekhyunnie.” 

Before Baekhyun can respond, Kyungsoo is laughing, “What was that about not making out in front of us?” 

Chanyeol joins in, too, breaking the moment completely as he shouts, “Yeah, if you guys are gonna be gross and romantic, can you at least go to your room?” 

Baekhyun laughs, that bright, beautiful laugh that Yixing’s missed so much, and he says, “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had, Chanyeol,” taking one of Yixing’s hands. “You know where to find us, but please don’t come looking.”

“We have work in two hours!” Kyungsoo yells after them, and Baekhyun yells back, “That’s plenty of time to get dicked!” before he’s pushing Yixing into their room and slamming the door shut. 

“Is that what you want?” Yixing asks amusedly. 

“Maybe,” says Baekhyun in all mock-innocence, a little smile curving at his lips. 

There’s a moment where they just look at each other then, Yixing taking in the lingering eyeliner around Baekhyun’s eyes from his photoshoot, the way his hair sticks out in places from Yixing’s fingers, the simple pair of Nike sweatpants and Supreme t-shirt he’s wearing, and he’s so beautiful and so wholly Baekhyun, that Yixing feels so blessed just to be here, to see him like this in person after so long. 

They move at once, reaching for each other with frantic hands and mouths full of desperation, colliding into another kiss that pulls and tugs and wraps around them, eager and enthused and unyielding. Yixing’s hands settle at Baekhyun’s hips, Baekhyun’s find their way into his hair, and they’re stumbling back, forward, all around, until Baekhyun is groaning into Yixing’s mouth as Yixing presses him up against the nearest wall. 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun says softly, urgently, whimpering as Yixing’s hands slide down from his hips to grab Baekhyun’s ass instead. “Yixing, Yixing, please--” 

He moans when Yixing squeezes his ass, pulling him even closer and just feeling Baekhyun like this after so long has arousal spreading throughout Yixing like wildfire. He wants to feel even more of Baekhyun, be as close as possible, wants to touch every inch of him until his fingers burn and Baekhyun is marked all over. He kisses him harder, slides his hands just under Baekhyun’s butt to lift him up, and Baekhyun is quick to wrap his legs around Yixing’s waist and Yixing holds him up, taking a step back to steady himself and then slamming Baekhyun back into the wall. 

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun moans, legs tightening, hands winding up around Yixing’s back. His fingers splay against the nape of Yixing’s neck. Yixing shivers, mouths at Baekhyun’s jaw. “Oh, fuck, I’ve missed this.” 

“We haven’t even done anything yet,” Yixing laughs. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Baekhyun says. “Just you being here, I’m--fuck, Yixing, I can’t believe it.” He pulls back to lean his head against the wall, meets Yixing’s eyes and pouts. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Yixing says sincerely, dipping forward to press a little kiss to his lips. “I was thinking you might cry when you saw me, but you didn’t,” he teases and Baekhyun laughs.

“There’s plenty of time for you to make me, if you want,” he says in a low, low voice, his eyes bright with promise, with intent, and Yixing groans as he kisses him again, harder this time as he grinds his hips against Baekhyun’s. Then, before either of them can get too carried away, Yixing taps at Baekhyun’s waist and says, “Bed.” 

Just the one word is all it takes for Baekhyun to release his legs around Yixing’s waist, and Yixing carefully deposits him back to his feet. They kiss again, still as hurried, like they’ll both perish if they don’t keep touching each other, don’t keep kissing each other, and they stumble back, back, back, until it’s Yixing who is tipping over onto the nearest bed, and Baekhyun is pressing him down against it. 

They groan, they laugh, Baekhyun’s eyes are so bright when Yixing meets them, and they turn mischievous as Yixing stares when Baekhyun slips his hands up Yixing’s shirt. “Did you shower when you got back?” he asks, gaze flicking up to Yixing’s still damp hair. “You should’ve waited for me.” 

“I’ll join you for one before we go to the company,” Yixing laughs. “I’m pretty sure we’ll need one by then.” 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun teases as he pulls back, hands sliding out from Yixing’s shirt. Yixing instantly reaches out to grab his wrist, doesn’t want him to stop, but Baekhyun just picks himself up to stand at the edge of the bed between Yixing’s knees and pulls his shirt over his head. 

Yixing licks his lips, eyes dragging down Baekhyun’s broad chest, the beautiful lines of his abs. He’s beautiful, stunning, even more so, even, because it’s been so long, and Baekhyun laughs delightedly when Yixing tells him so, reaching his hands out to graze his fingertips down across Baekhyun’s navel. Yixing can see the way his stomach tightens, and then Baekhyun is pulling at the hem of Yixing’s shirt, too. 

“Get rid of this,” he says in a low voice. “I don’t even know why you bother to wear clothes.” 

“Something about public indecency, I think it was?” Yixing says bemusedly as he sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. It lands on the floor by Baekhyun’s, and then Baekhyun is climbing up into Yixing’s lap, warm hands on Yixing’s shoulders, ass settled against Yixing’s thighs, and mouth on his, and it’s all Yixing can do to keep up, winding his hands up Baekhyun’s naked back, tracing the line of his spine, pressing fingers against the soft curves of his hips. 

Baekhyun is the one who rocks down against Yixing first, grinding with purpose, with eagerness, and Yixing groans into his mouth at the feeling. He’s already hard in his jeans, and he can feel that Baekhyun is too, and it’s taking every iota of Yixing’s being not to just flip them over and fuck Baekhyun into the mattress until he’s begging for more. Baekhyun probably wouldn’t mind that at all, but Yixing wants to see where this naturally takes them. After being apart so long, they’re desperate but almost afraid, like they don’t want this to end too soon, want to make it last as long as they can. 

So this is fine. Kissing Baekhyun is fine. Feeling the urgency in every roll down of his hips, the way his fingers tighten in Yixing’s hair, against his shoulders, scratching down his back, it’s so good that Yixing thinks he might burst from it. 

“Baekhyun,” he whispers into his mouth, smooths a hand against the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun--” 

“Stop,” Baekhyun whimpers as he pushes Yixing’s back by the shoulders, pushes and pushes until Yixing is falling back against the mattress again and Baekhyun is hovering over him, blinking back tears, maybe. He’s gnawing his lower lip, his mouth is so pink. His faded orange-brown hair falls into his face. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Yixing asks gently, smirking at the way Baekhyun gasps, clearly not expecting Yixing to put it out there like that. “Or do you just wanna keep doing this?” 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun says without hesitation. “Please, god, Yixing, I need you so much.” 

Yixing nods, draws Baekhyun back into a kiss, a little slower, a little deeper, a little more lingering than anything else they’ve shared yet, and when Baekhyun breaks away, he’s gasping. “Alright, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing says and Baekhyun trembles slightly in his arms but lets Yixing move him off his lap so he can stand. 

Baekhyun splays out against the sheets, soft and beautiful, and says, “I’ve missed hearing you calling me that.” 

“Baekhyunnie?” Yixing says and when he nods, Yixing laughs. “I’ll be sure to use it as much as I can while I’m here, then.” He nudges Baekhyun’s calf with a foot and says, “Take off your pants, Baekhyunnie.” 

“Yes, hyung,” Baekhyun replies cheekily, but does as he’s told, wriggling his hips excessively as he pulls his sweatpants down to his knees. He’s not wearing any underwear. 

“Shameless,” Yixing laughs when Baekhyun smirks at him. He takes his own jeans off as well, along with his briefs, and then he’s asking, “Where’s the lube?” 

“Same place as always,” Baekhyun replies as rolls around on the bed, getting more comfortable. He watches as Yixing rummages through the small bedside table, pushing aside clattering pens and old notebooks, things he’s not even sure why they have anymore, and then reemerges with the lube. 

It’s been months, but Yixing distinctly remembers the tube being much more full the last time, when Baekhyun had fucked him the night before Yixing had left. He glances down at Baekhyun with a quirked brow and says, “You’ve been busy, I see.” 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says without any heat, smacking Yixing’s arm with the back of his hand as Yixing climbs back into bed. “I missed you.” 

Yixing’s heart melts a little at that, not expecting Baekhyun to say it so simply. He sets the lube to the side of the bed, leans down over Baekhyun, and says, “I missed you, too, Baekhyunnie. I missed you so much.” 

Their lips meet again, softly at first, and then more insistently, until the flame of desire spreads rapidly through their bodies. Yixing breaks away first, gasping, and retrieves the lube. He slicks up his fingers and then presses them between Baekhyun’s legs that Baekhyun has hooked over Yixing’s thighs. 

“Okay?” he asks and Baekhyun nods. 

“Please,” he answers in a sweet voice, and Yixing can’t deny him anything, but especially not this, not when he wants it so much, too. 

The first finger goes in without much effort and Baekhyun sighs in relief at the touch, smiling up at Yixing in pleasure. He doesn’t say anything, just watches as Yixing eases him open, and it doesn’t take long before Baekhyun’s asking Yixing for another. Yixing gives it to him, scissoring his fingers in and out, building up a steady rhythm that has Baekhyun gently rocking down into his hand. He wraps a hand around his own cock, strokes himself to Yixing’s beat, and watching him like this has Yixing’s skin burning, his heart hammering out of his chest. 

“You feel so good already, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing whispers. “If it’s like this when I fuck you, I won’t last.”

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun says. “You’ll just have to fuck me again, and again, and again.” He’s grinning now, grasping at Yixing’s free arm with his own, tugging him down. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“Yes,” Yixing agress against Baekhyun’s lips. “We definitely do.” 

Kissing Baekhyun is one of Yixing’s favorite things, because Baekhyun is so responsive, so eager, so sweet. The taste of his lips, the heat of his tongue, the breathy moans and whimpers that go straight to Yixing’s cock, it’s everything he loves about Baekhyun and everything he loves about being with him. He’s missed this so much, the comfort, the reassurance, the mere knowledge that he’s not alone. The texts they’ve sent over the past few months, the phone calls, the phone _sex_ on the nights they weren’t able to sleep--they were good, they made everything more bearable, but they don’t measure up to this. Nothing will ever be as beautiful or as precious as having Baekhyun beside him, bright-eyed, bright smile, bright everything, shining for him. 

“I love you,” Yixing says, gazing down at Baekhyun with what he can only assume is sincere adoration, and he watches the way Baekhyun’s eyes widen a fraction before softening, the way a little blush spreads across his cheeks. 

He laughs, that silly, cackling sort of laugh when he’s impossibly happy, and he smacks a loud kiss to Yixing’s lips. “I love you, too,” he says brightly. His eyes are shining when he looks at Yixing again. “Now fuck me.” 

Yixing grins. He pulls back, lets his fingers slip away, and he reaches back into the drawer for the condom he’s pretty sure he saw earlier. Baekhyun takes it from him when he returns, rips it open and puts it on for Yixing with ease, his long, pretty fingers brushing up over Yixing’s cock and making Yixing moan, his eyes falling shut in bliss. 

When Baekhyun’s touch leaves him, Yixing opens his eyes, finds Baekhyun leaning back against the sheets and smirking. Yixing gives his thigh a little smack, but it just makes Baekhyun giggle and wriggle around in bed, legs stretching out before curving around Yixing’s hip. He slides the heel of his foot down the curve of Yixing’s ass. 

“I know I’m incredibly hot and all, but stop staring already and fuck me,” Baekhyun says, and Yixing smacks him again for good measure before he decides enough is enough. He needs this, Baekhyun needs this. They don’t have to wait anymore. 

Yixing pushes his cock in slowly, gently, gasping at the heat and the tight entrapment of Baekhyun’s body. “Oh fuck,” he moans, and he struggles to keep his eyes open, to keep his gaze on Baekhyun and watch his every movement. 

Baekhyun’s lips are parted and he’s staring right back, a pretty red flush up his chest. There’s a bead of sweat running down his temple that Yixing reaches out to brush away as he sinks into the base. They both sigh, in relief, in satisfaction, in delirious pleasure, and then Baekhyun’s throwing his hands up to Yixing’s shoulders, nails digging in as he says, “Move.” 

Yixing doesn’t hesitate. He pulls back, thrusts right in again, and it shunts a high moan out of Baekhyun’s lips. He does it again, slides his hands down Baekhyun’s thighs wrapped around his waist, feels the way he trembles under the touch, then leans over him, hands on either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Baekhyunnie,” he says breathlessly, nosing along his jaw as he fucks him harder through the way Baekhyun’s muscles clamp around him, draw him in and refuse to let him leave. 

“It’s so good, Yixing,” Baekhyun says. His arms wind around Yixing’s shoulders now, a few fingers brushing through the hairs at the back of his neck. “Holy fuck, this is--you--you feel amazing.” 

“That’s what I should be telling you,” Yixing replies with a laugh, because god, Baekhyun feels like everything that’s perfect in the world but simultaneously sinful. 

“I can’t believe we went-- _fuck_ \--months without doing this,” Baekhyun says as he slides his hands down Yixing’s back and squeezes his ass. 

“Let’s never do that again,” Yixing says and Baekhyun surges up to kiss him in promise. 

It doesn’t take them long, worked up as they are, desperate as they are, and Yixing feels the telltale signs of orgasm building in his gut. He comes first, grinding his cock in deep and riding out the waves of pleasure, peppering kisses all over Baekhyun’s face until he’s laughing and swatting at his shoulders, tugging at Yixing’s hair to drag him away, only to meet his eyes and kiss him again anyway. 

Yixing pulls himself up after, gently unwrapping Baekhyun’s legs from around him even as Baekhyun whines, tries to keep him there between his thighs. “Shh, baby,” Yixing says, dipping down to mouth at the sharp cut of his pelvis. “Let me take care of you now.” 

“That’s what you’ve--ah--been doing--” Baekhyun gasps as Yixing takes his cock into his mouth, sucks him down to the base and swallows. “Fuck, hyung--oh my god, I’m--” 

Yixing draws off all the way, swipes his tongue up the underside of Baekhyun’s cock, revels in the taste of him on his tongue, and then takes him back in again. Baekhyun comes like that down Yixing’s throat, clenching his hands into Yixing’s hair and shouting so loud the whole dorm can probably hear. It makes Yixing laugh when he pulls away, licking his lips, and Baekhyun melts against the sheets, boneless but smiling beautifully. 

“That was so good,” Baekhyun says with reverence in his voice. “That was fucking incredible, holy fuck, have we ever had sex that good?” 

Yixing laughs again as he climbs off the bed and tosses the condom out. When he returns, Baekhyun is pulling him into his arms, tangling up their legs, burrowing his face into Yixing’s collarbone. “I’d like to think we have,” he says, running a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Well, yeah, I mean, we must’ve, of course,” Baekhyun says. “But fuck, that was something else. That was--I don’t even know.” 

Yixing presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. “It was special,” he says, because it was. Yixing thinks he’ll remember this for a long time. “You’re special.” 

Baekhyun squawks against his skin, drawing back to look at Yixing with something between disgust and amazement. The latter seems to win out in the end, because his expression softens and his eyes turn shiny again like they’d been earlier when Yixing had first held him in his arms. “I’m so happy you’re here,” Baekhyun says and now his voice is a little soppy, but neither of them mention it, because Yixing’s sure if he speaks now, he’ll sound much the same. 

So instead he kisses Baekhyun once more, kisses all his love, all his happiness into Baekhyun’s lips, and if he’s wiping away a few wayward tears from the corners of Baekhyun’s eyes, he doesn’t mention that, either. 

  


-

  


They fall asleep, or at least doze off in each other's arms, for a while. It's the sudden incessant knocking on the door that pulls Yixing out of his daze, blinking through the brightness of the room.

"You guys have thirty minutes to get ready unless you wanna get left behind," Jongdae is yelling. "Stop fucking and get out of bed."

There's a smack against the door, Jongdae's final warning, and then Yixing hears his footsteps as he walks away. He sighs, stretching, and Baekhyun is grumbling into Yixing's shoulder, tightening the arm around his waist.

"Nooo," he whines. "I don’t wanna move."

"You have to, Baekhyunnie," says Yixing softly. "We have work to do. Places to be."

Baekhyun scoffs grumpily. He's still snuggling closer into Yixing's body as if that will prevent him from having to get up. "Can't I just stay here with you forever instead?" he asks petulantly.

"As wonderful as that sounds," Yixing says, "I don't think it's possible." He brushes back Baekhyun's hair, coaxes him gently from slumber, presses little kiss after kiss to his forehead, his cheek, his ear--until Baekhyun is squirming and blushing and laughing. "Come on, Baekhyunnie," he says as he pulls himself out of Baekhyun's arms and slides his hands down to grasp Baekhyun's when he reaches back out for him. Yixing laces their fingers together. "I remember something about promising to shower together?"

That seems to do the trick. Baekhyun is on his feet in an instant, picking up clothes from the floor. "Let's go, hyung," he says with an excited little bounce to his step. "We don't have much time."

Later, after they're clean and dressed, they join the other members in the kitchen and are greeted by sly smirks and whistling. Yixing just rolls his eyes and sits down and Baekhyun easily plops himself right in his lap.

"Have a good time?" Jongdae asks.

"What do you think?" retorts Baekhyun.

"I think Yixing-hyung should gag you next time," Jongdae replies and Baekhyun goes perfectly still for a moment, before turning to look at Yixing with imploring eyes.

"Can you?" he asks and Yixing laughs, loud and bright.

"Sure, if you’d like," he says, running a hand up Baekhyun’s back.

"Gross," says Kyungsoo, looking full of regret for having to listen to this conversation. "How long are you here for, hyung?" he asks, staring straight at Yixing. "Can you take Baekhyun with you when you leave?"

"If only," Yixing says with a small, wistful smile. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist, holds him close, feels the warmth of his body through his clothes. If only, he thinks, he could stay longer. If only he didn't have to spend so much time apart. If only things were easier.

"It's okay," Baekhyun says firmly, patting Yixing's hand over his stomach and stomping right over Yixing’s thoughts. "We're gonna fuck so much this weekend it'll last us until the next time." He looks at Yixing over his shoulder. "Right, hyung?"

Yixing meets his eyes, takes in his resolute gaze, his sweet pink lips, the tiny little bruise that’s blooming just under the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt, remnants of Yixing’s mouth on him in the shower. Baekhyun, in all his brightness and sincerity and soft, pretty smiles, makes it so easy to forget about everything else, how little time they really have together, the uncertain future. 

Yixing squeezes him a little tighter, feels his heart bloom in his chest with happiness. "Whatever you want, Baekhyunnie," Yixing laughs, lacing their fingers together. "Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. yes don't worry yixing will gag baekhyun later. with his dick. 
> 
> 2\. when will yixing be with exo again T___T when will baekxing reunite for real T___T 
> 
> 3\. im gonna go drown in my tears now if u read this thank u, i really hope u enjoyed pls love baekxing with all ur heart  
> 
> 
> join me in baekxing tears on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
